


PLAYLIST: 風の音

by brightblackbird



Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora, 藤田和日郎作品 | FUJITA Kazuhiro - Works
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Implied Relationships, Playlist, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: second verse





	PLAYLIST: 風の音

[風の音](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/8691503?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
